Generally, airbags are deployed within a vehicle in the event of an accident to protect the occupants. Airbags may be located throughout the inside of a vehicle to protect all sides of the occupant, including in the instrument panel, inside the vehicle seat, and along the side of the vehicle. The airbags may deploy, even if the seat is in an unusable position (e.g. partially or completely folded). However, if the airbags deploy while the seat is in an unusable position, the safety of occupants in other seats may be compromised. For example, if the seat is folded in an unusable position and is not locked into position, the seat back may be launched backward or flipped up if an airbag within the seat is deployed, thereby potentially harming or injuring the surrounding or nearby occupants. Further, any objects resting on the folded seat back will be launched as a projectile if the airbag deploys in the folded, unlocked position.
Additionally, even if the seat is locked while in an unusable position, a deployed airbag within the seat may result in costly repairs within the vehicle, without providing additional safety features to the occupants.